Happy Anniversary
by peskyhumanity
Summary: "Because I'm yours."


**A/N: This is just a tiny, little Dobsley one-shot. It originally was just for a fanfic contest on Instagram, but I loved it to much and wanted to share it with all of you. This will not carry on to be a multi-chapter fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>NINA'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

When I open my eyes, the sun is shining through the window giving off a warm ambiance that automatically makes me happy. I hear the birds chirping and a steady breathing next to my ear. That could also be the source of my happiness. The man with sandy brown hair, facial features like a Roman soldiers', and moss green eyes that show any emotion he's thinking of. You can read his mind like a book from those eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, in his case, I believe it. One look in his eyes and a certain calm overcomes me, one look and I remember why I fell in love with him.

His breathing starts to pick up and his eyes flutter open. He wears a certain smile in his sleep that never ceases to amaze me. A smile grows on my lips as he turns on his side and looks at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Wesley." I say, leaning in to leave a light kiss on his lips. I feel his hand pull on my waist and tug me closer to him. My lips form into a smile with his lips still pressed against mine. He tightens his grip on my waist and I put one arm around his shoulder. I pull back because of the lack of either one of us brushing our teeth. I'm a germ freak and he knows that.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wesley." He whispers, his lips brushing against mine. I smile and bite my lower lip before giving into my want and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Two years and I still can't get enough of you calling me that." I say through small breaths. "Say it again." I whisper and he brushes my side with the back of his hand, making me giggle.

"Kocham Cię … Mrs. Wasilewski." He whispers in Polish and my skin adopts goose bumps. My smile spreads even further than it already is and I lean in closer to him. A few months after we started dating he started teaching me Polish and I started to teach him Bulgarian. He picked up Bulgarian a little faster than I picked up Polish, but that's just who he is; smart… and handsome.

"I love you, too." I say a bit louder, starting to sit up in the bed. He groans and I look down at him with judging eyes. "We have stuff to do today, Paul." I tell him as I step on the hardwood floor and start to walk towards the bathroom.

"Huh, like what?' He asks when I step through the threshold of the bathroom. He puts his hands behind his head and the covers fall to his waist, exposing his abdomen. When I look back, I instantly draw a sharp breath and regret it as soon as it happens. He raises his eyebrows and a small smirk occupies his lips. "Two years and you still do that when you see me?" He jumps out of bed and starts walking over to me. I take note of his plaid pajama pants and think how hot he looks with those and his messy hair. When he gets closer he puts his hands on my hips and presses me to the closest wall. When his lips meet mine, I instantly melt into his touch and forget why I was in the bathroom. He pulls back and I internally groan which makes him laugh. "Happy Anniversary, Nina." He whispers next to my ear and I throw my arms around his neck, bringing him into a tight hug.

"Happy Anniversary, Paul. I love you." I whisper next to his ear and his hands tighten around my body. When he lets go I walk over to the sink and start to brush my teeth. I look at him in the mirror and he is smiling. "What?" I ask, my mouth filled with toothpaste.

"Nothing, just thinking about how amazing you look in my shirt." He compliments me and I start to blush. I spit the toothpaste out, rinse off my brush, then wipe off my mouth. I get his toothbrush ready for him and hold it towards his body. He smiles at me, then takes it and starts brushing his teeth. I exit the bathroom and head towards the closet when I hear him spit and turn the water on.

"Hey, baby, what time is it?" I yell from the closet and I hear his footsteps across the floor to look at the clock on the wall. I pick a pair of jeans hanging up and step into them, followed by a loose-fitting, hot pink tank top.

"Two o'clock." He says nonchalantly and then starts rummaging through his dresser for clothes.

"What!? We slept till two?" I raise my voice while walking to my dresser and grab a bra. I strip myself of his shirt and slip on my bra, then my tank top.

"Well, we did have a long work day yesterday." He explains while putting on a pair of dark jeans. I take in his shirtless state and laugh at him in my head.

"That's true." I say, throwing my hair up into a ponytail. "Can we go shopping today? I need to find something for another one of Candice's cocktail parties." I ask him and he immediately nods his head.

"Then we're going to dinner." He states and I cock an eyebrow at him. "I got us restaurant reservations at Aria; your favorite." He says and I can't help the wide grin that takes over my face.

"Really!? They've been booked for months!" I ask him in disbelief and he starts shaking his head.

"I know, I know. That's why I booked them three months ago. When I heard of an opening I called right away." He says and I run up to him and give him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say. When I pull away from his hug and walk towards the door, I stop at the threshold. "I'm going to make some coffee. Don't forget to put on a shirt, Mr. Wesley!" I yell as I walk down the hall and I hear his faint laughter.

Boy, I can't wait to tell him the news.

* * *

><p>After we shopped for about four hours, Paul and I went home to shower and get ready for dinner. He put on a casual gray tux with a light blue dress shirt and black shoes. I went to the back of my closet and pulled out a black, low-cut dress that I wore to the Golden Globes a few years ago. I did my hair and my make up and by the time I was done, Paul was on the couch in the living room, reading some book. When he noticed me walk into the room in my silver heels he had to do a double take. A loving smile slowly made its way to his cheeks and I ducked my head because of the blush entering my cheeks.<p>

"Well, doesn't my wife look beautiful." He says matter-of-factly and walks over to me. He lays a sweet and innocent kiss on my cheek and I smile. "I am such a lucky man." He tells me and hooks his hand around my waist. "Shall we?" He asks and gestures his hand towards the front door.

When we arrive to the restaurant we are immediately escorted to our table and offered a bottle of wine. Neither of us touches it and honestly, I'm a little nervous for Paul to ask me if I want some. I quickly pick up the menu and dive into reading every entrée they have here.

"You know…" Paul says loudly, pulling me out of my own little world. I set my menu down and raise my eyebrows at him. "I've always wondered why you took my last name… both of them." He laughs and a tiny smile breaks out on my face. I reach my hand out towards his side of the table and he puts his hand in mine. We both smile at our entwined hands and then I look up to his face.

"Because I'm yours. And I want everyone else to_ know_ that I'm yours and only yours." I explain and he leans toward me. I press my lips to his and when he separates our hands and reaches for the wine, my stomach jumps to my throat.

"Would you like a glass?" He asks and I take a big gulp of air. When I shake my head no, he gives me a confused look. "But you-," I interrupt him, by taking the bottle out of his hands, putting it back in the bucket, and taking his hands into mine.

"Paul, there's something I need to tell you." I say with a tiny smirk on my face. I don't know why I'm nervous to tell him. It's Paul we're talking about, he could never be angry, or sad, or anything at the news I'm about to give him.

"What is it, baby?" He flashes me his perfect smile and I rub the back of his hand with my thumb. I take a deep breath before smiling and opening my mouth to speak.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I just really love Dobsley.**

**Favorite and review if you liked!**


End file.
